


The Museum

by Anakin133



Series: Andi Mack One-Shot [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakin133/pseuds/Anakin133





	The Museum

•TJ’s POV •

“TJ…” The boy to my right dragged out. “I’ve had this blindfold on for two hours.”

“How can you possibly know that if you can’t see the time?” I countered, briefly turning to look at Cyrus before looking back at the road.

“I know, I’m amazing.” I rolled my eyes and smiled as I pulled the car into a parking space. I turned the car off, hopped out and opened the door for Cyrus.

“We’re here.” I remarked, carefully removing the blindfold from my best friend’s eyes. Wow. The noon sunlight beamed at his eyes, making them almost glow. He just returned my gaze for a few calm seconds before I snapped out of it, letting a smile cross my face as I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the entrance. Well, ran more like. 

He barely got the words “The History Museum?” before I already bought our passes and had us running toward the special traveling exhibit. There was a big, dinosaur statue out front of the room. As I pulled Cyrus inside, his smile was so genuine and joyful; it was even better than I expected.

“A Dinosaur exhibit?” He wiggled his hand out of my grip, which I blushed when I realized how long I was holding it, and starting running in excitement all over. When I finally caught up with him, he started rattling off all sorts of facts and trivia about each specific reptile displayed. Dozens of life-size models were scattered throughout the immense room, and my best friend explained each and every one. We took two twenty minute breaks to eat lunch and dinner, and then went right back for hours.

By the time it was getting dark and the museum was preparing to close, Cyrus had explained all of the dinosaurs in detail - twice. As soon as I started driving us home, he fell fast asleep in the passenger side.

“Happy best-friend-anniversary; it’s been exactly one year since we met.” I whispered to him, as soon as I was sure he was sound asleep. “I’ve loved every day and I don’t know what I’d do without you anymore. I love you, Cyrus.”


End file.
